Mumtaz Muhammed
Mumtaz Muhammed is a mouse from Kabul, Afghanistan, & one of the mice in Olivia's gang in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Cree Summer, Mumtaz is fluent in speaking Arabic, & is as smart as Olivia and the rest of her pals. Appearance Very small, & thin, slender figure. Has cinnamon-colored fur, a pink heart-shaped nose, a small white bucktooth, bright violet eyes (both adorned with lashes on the upper lids, with trim, curved black eyebrows going over them), a long pink tail, & curvy pink ears. Usually wears a sparkling golden dress (with long sleeves that go down to her wrists, a hemline that reaches down to her knees, & two big "pterodactyl wings" of solid light-golden cloth attached to the sleeves), yellow leggings, a pair of dark-brown sandals, & a cluster of three fuchsias tucked behind her right ear; will sometimes wear a violet satin shawl with the aforementioned outfit. Family To be announced. Biography To be announced. Fursonality Exotic, smart, cute, & friendly. Fursonal Information Likes Toys & games, writing in her diary, slumber parties, singing, dancing, riding her bike, music, shopping, going on adventures, playing with her friends, hanging with her sister, calling on the phone, reading, snacks, wrestling. Dislikes Villains, scoundrels, the Fickle Five, bigotry, racism. Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer & dancer; great at playing the clarinet & ocarina. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys & games, writing in her diary, going to slumber parties, singing, dancing, riding her bike, listening to music, shopping, going on adventures, playing with her friends, hanging with her sister, calling on the phone, reading, eating, wrestling. Prized Possessions Her Rainbow Toys, her books, her sleeping bag, her music CDs, her purple bouncing ball, her clown puppet, her ocarina, her clarinet, her wind-up dancing fairy, her music box that plays "Under The Cherry Moon", her movies, her teddy bear, her cell phone, her Parcheesi game, her bike, her diary. Favorite Things Toys & games, slumber parties, her friends, music, going on adventures, reading. Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts With her family at Muhammed Mansion on Baker Street (across the street from her best friend Olivia Flaversham’s house). Particular Habits To be announced. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles, a few physical injuries, jungle a broken leg, mumps, nightmare disorder. Education Goes to kindergarten at Basil of Baker Street Grammar School, but was educated by her father during her first three years in Afghanistan. Extracurricular Plays the clarinet in the school band; was almost killed by a faulty bike made by Martin Loveless; her favorite movies include (but are not limited to) "House Of Molten Cheese", "The Bleu Brothers", & "Cleopatra Jane"; made her ocarina out of a loaf of bread; her favorite performing artists include Princess; her best friends are Olivia Flaversham, Cynthia Frisby, Carmen Rodriguez, Ana Maria Fernandes, and Kate Brown; once went through a nightmare spell during her early childhood; often serves as her sister Yasmin’s wrestling opponent; likes to read children’s books; uses melon shampoo; the fuchsias in her hair are real; likes to have almonds put in her birthday cake. Noted Accomplishments Helped her best friends Olivia Flaversham, Cynthia Frisby, Carmen Rodriguez, Ana Maria Fernandes, and Kate Brown overcome her spell of horrible nightmares; played Victoire in the school musical Flowers In The Fields. Fanfics Featuring Mumtaz Muhammed *Ratigan's Story *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Bubbly *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The Slumber Party *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Mumtaz Muhammed *"I'm so glad to have friends like you!" *"That's what friends are for." *"I'm having a slumber party at my house from Friday night until Sunday at 6 p.m. Would you like to come?" *"You heard Livvy...let's go!" *"I'm Mumtaz." *"I have an idea!" *"Why don't we go out for supper at a Japanese buffet?" *"Out! Everybody, out, out, out!" Songs Performed By Mumtaz Muhammed To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *None References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Characters from Afghanistan or of Afghan extraction Category:Straight characters Category:Pisces Category:Anglicans Category:Single characters Category:Students Category:Performers Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Artists Category:Writers Category:Artisans Category:Crimefighters Category:Actors Category:Painters Category:Poets Category:Playwrights Category:Screenwriters Category:Authors Category:Songwriters Category:Filmmakers Category:Entertainers Category:Musicians Category:Liberal characters Category:Whigs Category:Characters born in June